deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Vasily Chuikov Vs Erwin Rommel
This is a battle between two great World War II warriors; Vasily Chuikov- the brutal Russian general that forced the Germans out of Stalingrad Vs Erwin Rommel- the German general whose Afrikacorps led a successful battle against the Allies until El Alamein (the battle not the person) Both are extremely skilled tacticians and generals but only one is walking away from this alive. In this battle of the World War II generals, we are testing the weapons of their respective armies as well as the tanks and explosives. Neither of these generals personally faced each other on the field of battle but, that will soon change. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Vasily Chuikov weapons Long Range: Mosin-Nagant Mid Range: PPD-40 Close Range: Nagant M1895 Tank: T34 Explosives: Molotov Cocktail and F1 grenade Erwin Rommel weapons Long Range: Karabiner 98k Mid Range: MP40 Close Range: Walther P38 Tank: Panzer VI Explosives: Model 24 Grenade and Schrapnellmine (Bouncing Betty) X-factors Experience- Vasily Chuikov: 70/ Erwin Rommel: 80 Chuikov served in the Russian Revolution and in the opening stages of WWII, while Rommel served throughout WWI and WWII. Tactical planning- Vasily Chuikov: 80/ Erwin Rommel: 80 Chuikov was smart enough to lure the Panzer divisions into Stalingrad to limit their effectiveness while, Rommel led several effective campaigns agianst the Allies. Brutality- Vasily Chuikov: 90/ Erwin Rommel: 60 Erwin Rommel was an efficient general but, he disobeyed orders to kill POWs and Jewish prisoners. While Chuikov would throw his men into the frontline as cannon fodder. Total X-factors Vasily Chuikov: 240/ Erwin Rommel: 320 Weapon edges Long Range- The Karabiner 98k is an effective rifle but, the Mosin-Nagant was capable of better accuracy. Edge: Chuikov Mid Range- The PPD has more range, muzzle velocity and higher rate of fire compared to the MP40's higher magazine capacity. Edge: Even Close Range- The Nagant M1895 revolver has a higher muzzle velocity but that's countered by the Walther's 8 round magazine capacity. Edge: Rommel Tank- The T34 was designed for maximum efficency and damage while, the Panzer VI had the speed and weaponry to counter that. Edge: Rommel Explosives: The F1 grenade has a shorter fuse then the Model 40 grenade but, the Molotov is an improvised weapon compared to the Schrapnellmine. Edge: Even Battle Chuikov: Rommel: The battle starts with Vasily Chuikov and two Soviet soldiers patroling an area of of German controlled Poland. They have one T34 tank with its crew of three, the two infantry are equipped with their PPD-40s and Mosin-Nagant rifles. The Russians hear another tank aproaching and see Erwin Rommel, two Wehrmacht soldiers and a Panzer VI with its crew of three. The two generals eye each other for a minute, before one of Chuikov's soldiers raises his Mosin-Nagant and kills one of Rommel's men, with a shot to the head. The German general retaliates by raising his Karabiner 98k and shoots Chuikov's submachine gunner in the chest. The Soviet T34 trundles up and fires it cannon at the Panzer, to almost no effect. The Panzer tank fires its own cannon, but misses. The last remaining Russian foot soldier throws an F1 grenade at the Germans, which explodes, heavily wounding the Wehrmacht rifleman. The rifleman fires his Karabiner 98k and kills the Russian soldier, before succumbing to his wounds. The Panzer tank trundles towards the T34 and fires, damaging the Russian tank. One of the Soviet tank operators emerges and throws a Molotov Cocktail at the German tank. One of Rommel's tank operators exits the Panzer, runs towards the T34 and places a Bouncing Betty in front of one of the tank's treads before withdrawing. The Wehrmacht soldier detonates the mine, disabling the T34 tank. Vasily orders one of his remaining men to fire at Rommel's foot soldier. The Wehrmacht soldier raises his Karabiner and fires, wounding the Soviet soldier. The Russian runs towards the Wehrmacht soldier and fires his PPD-40 at the German, killing him. Rommel fires his MP40 at the Russian, hitting him in the throat. The disabled T34 fires, damaging the treads of the Panzer. Rommel fires his MP40 at Chuikov, wounding the Russian. The two tank crews emerge from the tanks and prepare to fire their weapons. Rommel sees Chuikov throw an F1 grenade at the Gemans, just as Rommel throws a Model 24 grenade at the Russians. The blasts kill one man on both sides and injures the other two. Rommel draws out his Walther P38 and fires twice at the Russian general. Chuikov replies with his Nagant M1895 revolver. The Russian general fires and kills Rommel's last soldier. Rommel fires his Walther killing the last Soviet foot soldier. Chuikov holsters his revolver and rushes Rommel. Rommel repels the Russian for a few second, before being knocked to the ground. As Rommel scrabbles for his Walther, Chuikov starts to choke the German general. Five seconds later, Rommel fires his retrieved Walther P38 into Chuikov's abdomen and pushes the Russian off him. As Chuikov lies on the ground bleeding, Rommel walks off and picks up a MP40 submachine gun. The German fires the weapon twice into the Russian's chest, before shooting Chuikov in the head with his Walther P38, to make certain that Vasily was dead. Rommel raises his arm in the air, before turning and walking back to base, preparing to report what had happened. '''Winner: '''Erwin Rommel Reason: Rommel won due to superior X-factors and weaponry as well as tactics. Deadliest Warrior Vasily Chuikov has the vital Brutality X-factor and the Long Range edge but, Erwin Rommel has the Close Range edge and the Tank edge as well as more X-factor points. This swings the battle in Rommel's favour. Notes This battle will be set in the open in Poland and will be 6 vs 6. Voting ends in two weeks and there are to be NO rude comments or conversations on this blog and NO stereotypes such as, "Rommel is a Nazi, so he should lose" or "Russians are cool" as they will not be counted as votes. Category:Blog posts